The Very American Family
by canny-bairn
Summary: JJ has a point to prove and Hotch is going to be a part of her plan, even if he doesn't want to be. For the CCOAC halloween challenge.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds.**

**This is a little one shot for the CCOAC Halloween challenge, I have no idea where it came from but I was reading something and it came up that Jimmy Stewart was from Pennsylvania and the random fact somehow weaved its way into this.**

**My characters and costume: JJ/Hotch and the Statue of liberty costume**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

JJ took a step back from the mirror and smirked at her outfit in success.

Hearing the bedroom door open behind her, the blonde reached for the prop flamed torch and turned in her silver sandals.

Hotch blinked a few times, taking in his partner's grey-green toga, statue-like face and body paint, wig and headpiece. "JJ, seriously, this is what it's come too?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." JJ's smile was replaced instantly with a pout.

Hotch raised an eye at JJ's coyness. "I'm talking about you're argument with Morgan about who is more American that has spiralled out of control, babe."

JJ pointed to her chest determinedly. "I'm from Western Pennsylvania. Pennsylvania, home of the liberty bell, Gettysburg, the first Baseball stadium, the first daily newspaper, Jimmy Stewart, cheese steak, soft pretzel and hell, the friggin' Declaration of Independence was signed in Philadelphia, _Pennsylvania _in 1776."

JJ took a deep breath, ignoring her boyfriend's wide eyes as she continued. "How can he even say I'm less American than he is? He's from Chicago and he supports a crap team. So I didn't see the Super Bowl this year, I was in Belarus for the fourth of July and I cancelled the team's Thanksgiving dinner together next month, but I can't cook in this state."

"You're beautiful." Hotch smiled as she ran a hand over her growing stomach.

JJ retorted dryly. "Aaron I'm a fat Statue of Liberty."

"JJ, I love you but don't you see that Morgan is just winding you up." Hotch smirked at his girlfriend's pointed expression.

"Oh I know he is but he went too far when he brought the kids into this. He got Henry a Bears jersey and gave Jack a North-western sweater." JJ sighed while adjusting he headpiece.

"Can you really compare the Bears and the Redskins? Babe, he's just trying to get under your skin after you helped Reid out with their annual prank war." Hotch shrugged not really understanding where his partner's rage was coming from.

"Do not try to justify his behaviour." JJ quipped while rolling her eyes.

Hotch sniggered softly. "Erm, babe, you realise the French gave us the Statue of Liberty, right?"

"Yes but it's one of the most iconic American symbols." JJ scoffed.

The Unit Chief took a deep breath and sighed as he glanced at his watch. "So the boys are in Jack's room playing cops and robbers, are we about ready to get going to Dave's?"

"Where's your costume?" JJ stared back at the suited man curiously.

"I'm James Bond." Hotch responded quickly but could tell his partner wasn't having any of it. "I'm a 1920's gangster. I'm a French waiter?"

JJ chuckled at his list. "How about you put on the outfit I picked up for you yesterday?"

The experienced profiler glared dryly at his girlfriend of the last two years. "Because babe, I love you but there's no chance in hell that I'm going to be Uncle Sam."

"But..." JJ pouted disappointedly.

Sighing, the older man stepped forwards slowly. "No, JJ please, don't put on the water works."

JJ shook her head slowly and sniffled. "It's okay. I get it."

"JJ." Hotch tilted his head, hating the way the blonde had perfected manipulation.

JJ shrugged as she turned to fix some of her smudged makeup. "Fine, I'm fine, just go and wear a smart suit not so dissimilar to your everyday outfit you wear for work."

"I am not getting pulled into your petty argument with Morgan, Jayje." He retorted firmly.

JJ met his hesitant gaze in the mirror. "It's alright. Just be aware that Garcia is spearheading this little Halloween party and if you don't live up to her standards then you're on your own. I tried to get you to cooperate."

"You have Henry dressed as Abraham Lincoln and Jack is George Washington." Hotch argued weakly. "I think you've beat Morgan in who is best at traditional Americana."

JJ's eyes glistened with tears as she responded. "They chose their own costumes... I just want to win."

Hotch looked down to his feet dejectedly, knowing that he was walking a fine line when it came to living harmoniously with the blondes pregnancy hormones. "Fine, I'll be Uncle Sam."

JJ's face lit up brightly before she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around her tall partner's neck as best she could, due to her growing stomach. "I Love you."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
